All the Way
by Mercy Phoenixx
Summary: LeonxCloud- Cloud has anger management issues. Zell says he needs to get laid to "release pent up sexual frustration." Leon's more than willing to help Cloud, but how to tell him? Cloud's POV. AU.


All the Way

Disclaimer: The point of a disclaimer is to make the author feel bad about his/herself because while we really want to, we do not, in fact, own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any related material. Tis a sad life.

:All the Way- Chapter 1:

"Cloud, calm down," Tifa kept telling me. But I wasn't able to. At least, not until someone's warm, strong hand began rubbing my back soothingly.

"Calm down. Whatever it is isn't worth it," Leon whispered in my ear. I fought off a moan from having him rub my back and nodded. Leon always had that effect on me, ever since we met, but he didn't realize it. He was somehow always able to calm me down, no matter what.

Leon guided me to our regular table, Tifa following behind us. We sat down and Zell looked up at us, immediately knowing something was up with me.

"You know, Cloud, I think you have a lot of pent up frustration. Aren't you still a virgin?"

"Yeah..."

Zell nodded. "Sexual frustration. A common occurrence. Get someone in bed with you and I promise it'll go away."

Irvine looked up from his phone and smiled at me. "I'm sure it won't be too hard for you, as attractive as you are."

Irvine's gay and has no problem with telling all the attractive guys that they are. It kinda got to all the straight guys at first, but they eventually got used to it. Since I'm friends with him, I got it more than others. It stopped bothering me after about the first week.

I found it amusing how everyone thinks I'm straight, when it's exactly the opposite. I have the biggest crush on Leon, and not even my best friend Tifa knows about it. And I tell her absolutely everything. She knew about all of my crushes up until I met Leon. That was when I stopped telling her. I wasn't ready for anyone to know about my crush on Leon. I wasn't even really ready to admit it to myself until a couple of months ago.

I remember the day I met Leon. He was new here and had somehow befriended Zell. They showed up at lunch and I immediately thought he was the most attractive person, male or female, I had ever seen. It took a lot of self control to keep myself from staring at his face, and especially his body. He seemed to take no notice of me for the first day, but after that? Everyday he would flirt with me. Or what I took to be flirting. I never saw him acting that way with anyone else, so I kind of just assumed. He would take my side in the childish arguments I had with Zell and Tifa. He took the time to get to know me, something he didn't do with Tifa, or Irvine, or even Zell, despite him being the first person Leon met here. I'm pretty sure if you asked him a few questions about me, he could answer them all correctly. And I could do the same for him. I felt like I could tell Leon anything. Just not my crush on him.

"- to Cloud." Zell was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, what?

"I was asking if you wanted me to find someone for you to sleep with. Or maybe give you some suggestions. I know quite a few people, male and female, that would love to get in bed with you."

"Um, no thanks. I'll be fine. We have practice later. I'm sure I'll be able to work off some energy then." It was kind of nice (in a weird way) for him to offer to find someone for me, but I only wanted Leon. Since that involved me telling him my feelings, I wasn't going to get Leon. It would get worse during soccer practice, since he and I are both on the team. Seeing him during practice was... amazing. He was so confident out there on the field, and he looked even better when he was all sweaty. But in the locker room after practice, when everyone showered... I always had a hard time forcing myself to look away, to keep him from finding out my feelings for him.

"You're spacing out again," Irvine giggled. I looked around and noticed Leon staring at me, his stormy grey eyes not revealing what he was thinking. I looked down, not wanting to look into his eyes for too long. Even after I looked down, I could feel his eyes on me. Leon reached over and began rubbing my back again. Not sure what my face looked like, I laid my head down on the table. Leon continued rubbing my back, going in circles, and up and down. He rubbed a spot on my lower back and it made me shiver, it felt so good.

"Cold?" He asked, whispering in my ear.

"A little," I whispered back. He took his jacket and laid it over me. It was unexpected, but I loved it. His jacket smelled like my version of heaven. Woodsy and slightly floral, it was the best smell in the world. I was having an amazing moment, but of course Zell had to butt in.

"You know, I would suggest Leon, but you're straight." I looked up at him and he was smirking at me. He raised one eyebrow, like silently saying he knew that I like Leon.

"You two would be so cute!" Irvine exclaimed. He was constantly pairing couples he thought would be cute together. I've been paired with countless people in this school, but never with Leon before. It was kind of like Irvine knew that it was a subject that couldn't be talked about. Or maybe he didn't want to try pair me with a guy. He might have been worried about what I would say. I kind of just smiled and put my head back down. I heard Leon chuckle and looked up at him with one eye. He was shaking his head.

"Zell, Irvine... leave Cloud alone. It's his business who he likes or who he wants to be with." He was still rubbing my back, but stopped at Zell's next words.

"You like Cloud, don't you?"

Leon smirked at Zell, kind of like he was challenging him. "What if I do?"

A/N: A short first chapter. No guarantees, but I'll try to make all the others longer. At the moment, I have no idea how long this story is gonna be. I'm just writing as things come to me. Leave a review and let me know what you think. If you don't review, I don't write, because it makes me think no one likes the story.

Did you love this chapter? Hate it? Could I have done better? If you were an animal, what would you be?

Lotsa hugs and Skittles-

Autumn \\(^.^)/


End file.
